United States Army
The United States Army is a faction featured in Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. Background Information The United States Army is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for land-based military operations against enemy forces, foreign and domestic. The United States Army is the largest and oldest established branch of the United States Armed Forces and is one of seven uniformed military services. History The modern-day Army has its roots in the Continental Army, which was formed on June 14th 1775, before the establishment of the independent United States, to meet the demands of the American Revolutionary War. Congress created the official United States Army on June 14th 1784, after the end of the war to replace the disbanded Continental Army. The Army considers itself to be descended from the Continental Army and thus dates its inception from the origins of that force. Interactions Red Dead Redemption 2 "]] The U.S. Army serves as a minor, antagonistic faction throughout most of the game and is almost exclusively encountered in Fort Wallace or the surrounding areas. It is known that Bill Williamson was in the U.S. Army for a time and that he was involved in conflict with the Indians, before being dishonorably discharged in December 1892 for deviancy and attempted murder. Aside from this, the U.S. Army are also known to have killed the wife and first son of Rains Fall. The Army is first seen in Chapter 6 when Eagle Flies rides into camp requesting help in retrieving the Wapiti Indians' horses that were confiscated by the Army. Seeing this as a good way to divert the Government's attention away from the gang, Dutch agrees and brings Arthur and Charles to help. Soon afterward, Dutch and Eagle Flies formulate a plan to trap some soldiers in order to tar and feather them. However, due to the unexpectedly large amount, it fails, resulting in Eagle Flies' capture along with Dutch and Arthur only narrowly escaping after being cornered. Arthur can also choose to help Rains Fall in certain endeavors. He steals a Chanunpa that was confiscated by the Army and brings it back to Rains Fall. He can also help Captain Monroe, and steal some vaccines from the Army that were being purposely withheld by the U.S. Army. Eventually, Colonel Favours calls for negotiations between him and Rains Fall, but they are unsuccessful as Favours is unwilling to give in, and says that the Indians are “little more than criminals”. Not only this, but he also tries to have Captain Monroe hanged for treason, although the Captain is rescued by Arthur and Charles. Later on, Arthur and Charles decide to try and rescue Eagle Flies, who has been imprisoned in Fort Wallace. After scaling the back wall and stealthily killing some guards, they manage to rescue Eagle Flies from his cell. The trio make their escape while being pursued by U.S. Army soldiers, and eventually outrun them by canoeing to safety. Afterwards, in the mission "My Last Boy", a number of soldiers from Fort Wallace, under command of Colonel Favours, fought against the Wapiti Indians, led by Eagle Flies, during the defense of Cornwall Kerosene & Tar. Though the soldiers had killed several Indians and nearly defeated them, the arrival of the Van der Linde gang successfully turned the tide of battle. The gang and remaining Indians assaulted on two fronts. Dutch led most of the gang members to attack the warehouse, while Arthur led the Indians, Charles, and Sadie to rescue Eagle Flies. After a short but fierce battle, almost all defending soldiers, including Colonel Favours, were killed. The American Army is seen for a final time during the train robbery undertaken by the gang. They are seen defending the train from the attacking gang members. One soldier notably shoots John Marston in the shoulder during the robbery, leading to him being abandoned by the others. After the gang seizes control of the train, Army reinforcements are sent to chase after the train but are unsuccessful as most are gunned down by a Maxim gun. Red Dead Online Like in story mode, the Army is almost exclusively encountered in Fort Wallace and is rarely encountered outside the fort. Samson Finch and his partner are former soldiers. After the latter's betrayal, Samson hires the protagonist (Low Honor required) to find and kill him when he decides to hide with their old regiment at Fort Wallace, and to sabotage the regiment's chances of robbing a bank Samson is targeting by destroying the fort's ammo dump. ''Red Dead Redemption'' U.S. Army soldiers fight alongside Marston in the hunt for Dutch van der Linde at Camp Cochinay, near Tall Trees. During the mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free", if Marston rides in front of the column of U.S. soldiers, the captain in charge of the soldiers will imply that the Bureau of Investigation is forcing the men to cooperate, similar to Marston's situation. After the assault on Cochinay, the U.S. Army is not seen until the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", where they attack Beecher's Hope. During the battle, Uncle is slain, eventually followed by John Marston himself, who is killed by a large firing squad which is mainly comprised of U.S. Army soldiers. In gameplay, if the player has a high enough bounty in the US region of the map, the American Army could be sent after the player. ''Undead Nightmare'' The U.S. Army is encountered during the mission "American Imperialism" in which Marston helps some deserted soldiers to take over the Scratching Post from the undead. They give him a uniform so he can join a team in a train heading to Nuevo Paraiso, but on the way they are ambushed by a big horde of the undead and are forced to retreat, leaving Marston alone with the undead. They are also seen in the mission Missing Souls when the U.S. Army captain that helps Marston in the assault on Cochinay is seen putting a poster of a missing person. The U.S. Army is also seen guarding the survivors in Fort Mercer. Notable Members Red Dead Revolver * Buffalo Soldier Red Dead Redemption/Undead Nightmare * American Army Captain * American Army Captain (Undead Nightmare) Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer * Slick Nick Funtz * Tall Trees Ty * Gaptooth McGee * Big Bob Moorcock * Frederick Littlefield * Stephen Paul * Jan Booth * Eric Morganson Red Dead Redemption 2 * Colonel Henry Favours * Captain Lyndon Monroe * Captain Hayden Russell (formerly) * First Lieutenant J. John Weathers (formerly) * Hamish Sinclair (formerly) * First Lieutenant Ronald Alger (Name in a battle report document) * Jackson * Bill Williamson (formerly) * Thaddeus Waxman (formerly) Red Dead Online * JB Cripps (formerly) * Sergio Vincenza (formerly) * Samson Finch (formerly) * Samson's Partner Trivia * The uniforms of the United States Army and the Mexican Army in Red Dead Redemption are similar, but with some notable differences: the U.S. Army uniforms are khaki in color and well maintained, while the Mexican Army uniforms are mostly grey in color, well worn, loose, and poorly maintained. * The use of the Bolt Action Rifle by the U.S. Army in 1911 is anachronistic, as the Springfield M1903 rifle had replaced the Krag–Jørgensen rifle in service. However, it might be possible that the U.S. Army is seen in Red Dead Redemption still uses Krag–Jørgensens because they are clearly not a front-line unit, or even National Guard, which by 1911 had not been fully re-equipped with the M1903. * The use of the Lancaster Repeater by the U.S. Army in 1899 is also anachronistic, as the service rifle at the time was the Krag–Jørgensen. * Dutch van der Linde's father fought for the U.S. Army in the American Civil War but was killed in what is implied to be the Battle of Gettysburg. Gallery File:Rdr_us_army.jpg|U.S. Army soldiers ride to Cochinay File:Multiplayer American Army.jpg|Multiplayer game File:American Army-0.jpg|Multiplayer File:American Army riding into battle.jpg|Riding into battle United States Flag.png|The flag of the United States Army of 1911 Picture24 png opt566x480o0,0s566x480.png Picturss png opt566x445o0,0s566x445.png|Attacking Beecher's Hope Picture20 png opt566x424o0,0s566x424.png|An Army camp Picture15 png opt566x424o0,0s566x424.png|A battle on the building IMG 1135.jpg|A soldier taking cover Rdr american imperialism07.jpg|John Marston as a soldier in Undead Nightmare Rdr american imperialism03.jpg|An Army captain soldado estadounidense.png|A soldier in Red Dead Revolver Rdr2 us army.PNG|US Army soldier and officer in Red Dead Redemption 2 Related Content de:Amerikanische Armee Category:Factions in Redemption Category:Factions in Undead Nightmare Category:Factions in Redemption 2